List of Quests
This is a list of all Quests seen in Worth the Candle. Current Quests Shown in order of appearance. God Botherer :Description: There are gods in this world, titans of power and masters of domains, each their own creature with their own special rules. Tread carefully around these creatures, especially if you wish to someday join their ranks. :History: Unwittingly given by Amaryllis when she mentioned the existence of Aerbian Gods. The Lost King, Found? :Description: Five hundred years ago, Uther Penndraig, figure of legend, King of Anglecynn, and ancestor of Amaryllis, disappeared from this world while on a quest of grave importance. This enduring mystery must have an answer for those brave or foolish enough to seek it, mustn't it? :History: Unwittingly given by Amaryllis while she told the story of the Lost King, Uther Penndraig. They Say You Can’t Go Home Again :Description: He had a life, before you, and you had a life, before this. Later on, the text is updated to the following: He had a life, before you came, one with parallels to your own. The man you met is not Reimer. The girl you will meet is not Tiff. But they’re close enough, for our purposes. :History: Quest given by the Game after Juniper uses the Teleportation Key to track his body's previous worldline. Quest updated when he meets Aerb's own Reimer and finds out there's proxies for everyone he knew on Earth in Fumblebuck, Anglecynn. The Slayer of Horrors :Description: Meta-Quest composed of smaller Quests, all of them enpersoned Exclusion Zones Juniper might one day be able to defeat. List of sub-quests follows: *'Murder in Duplicate' - As soon as it was discovered by a precocious young girl, the ability for a person to duplicate themselves was excluded to a thousand square miles and that single person. Doris Finch lives her life in duplicate; to complete the exclusion, it will be necessary to kill every single one of her. (0/9,511,346) *'Manifest Destiny' - The fall of the Second Empire was, by some accountings, inevitable, but by others, it was the work of a single incident. The exact nature of the magic that allows the immortal man named Manifest to puppet his subjects from a distance is unknown, as is his exact location, but it is clear that with the magic excluded, his range is limited to only Lankwon, once the Imperial City, now the City Made Manifest. Defeating him will be an impossible task, but one that you have taken upon yourself. *'A Door Into the Soul' - Caldwell Gatesmith has the dubious distinction of being responsible for two exclusions. Through his portals, he keeps watch over his domain. If he spies you, and you do not meet with his satisfaction, his portals will cut with an edge designed to cleave time and space. *'The Z-word' - Captain Blue-in-the-Bottle is the reason that no one says it. That's his word. *'Everything Eater' - More monster than man, no one has seen Rove's face in four hundred years and lived to tell the tale. He sits at the center of a half mile of dirt, flesh, and garbage. If you slay him, you will be the first to have survived contact with him. *'Better with Loops' - Through magics unknown, a young boy of eighteen found himself reliving the same month over and over again, with death only bringing him back to the same crisp spring morning. Time does not behave within his exclusion zone, and only bringing a permanent end to his life will restore the area to normalcy. Beware, lest you be trapped in the cycle. *'REDACTED' - The more you REDACTED, the more you REDACTED, until REDACTED. Merely knowing his name makes him REDACTED, and his gender alone is a piece of information you might wish you didn't have, if REDACTED. Better to go in blind. *'Unwavering' - In the beginning, they said that the goblin inspired loyalty, until it became clear that what he was doing was more literal than figurative. To kill him, you'll need to fight through a veritable army of his loyal servants, if you don't end up becoming one of them yourself. *'Fleshsmith' - For millennia, fleshsmithing was a noble trade of Pendleham, one practiced by noscere and ignoscere alike. When a small cabal took the craft too far, exclusion reared its ugly head, leaving Pendleham as the City of Flesh, where none dare tread. *'Aches and Plains' - Perhaps farming might seem an innocuous thing to evoke the exclusionary principle, but given the time and attention brought to it by a billion minds, it was inevitable that someone would breach its deeper secrets. The land of Pai Shep is now guarded by a single warrior-farmer, his fields impeccable, his power absolute. *'Guardian of the Underworld' - A machine of vast intellect, funneled into the body of a broken man. The people of Aerb have yet to pass his tests, but perhaps someone of a different world has the wherewithal to be allowed within his inner sanctum. *'Finger of the Sun' - When the elves broke Celestar, there were a small few who continued on with their research. The product of their effort brought nothing but pain. *'Gone to Seed' - There is a place on Aerb considered worse than the first four thousand hells. Fel Seed sits on a throne of living flesh, unable to spread beyond his domain, but with a rule of horror within it. You know his weakness. :History: Amaryllis gives Juniper the meta-quest when she suggests there are thirteen enpersoned Exclusion Zones Juniper might grow to defeat, though she gives him the Gone to Seed sub-quest first by mentioning he'd be impossible to kill. Through the Lashing Glass :Description: Far inside the Glassy Fields exclusion zone, the only place on Aerb where glass magic still works, lies a castle coated in shards. The treasures within are unknown to the world, but you could unearth them, if you dared. :History: Quest given by Amaryllis when she suggests plundering the Glassy Fields castle. Taking Root :Description: The world has but a single druid, tending to but a single locus. With the locus so constrained within a magic bottle, no more druids may be inducted, but removal might prove fatal. With your help, druids might stalk the world once more. (Companion Quest) :History: Quest given by Solace when she reveals the Party can potentially fix the locus' problem and induct more druids. The quest updates after Solace's temporary death, revealing that the locus will not be able to survive on its own for long. . Eventually reverts to its original description after she's brought back. Birth of a Nation :Description: You’ve set out to become a real power in this world, no longer independent agents bumbling from crisis to crisis, but instead a nation, bumbling from crisis to crisis. Quest completion entails becoming accepted as a member nation of the Empire of Common Cause. :History: Quest given by the Game some time after Amaryllis talks with Uniquities regarding the future of their Council. Tragedy of the Commons :Description: Following the discovery of the Void Beast, void weapons and tools were made illegal under international law, usable only with expensive permits or in situations that called for it. For a time, this was sufficient. Now the Void Beast stirs once again, and imperial regulatory schemes won’t be enough. :History: Quest unwittingly given by Amaryllis after she prematurely mentions the international community will deal with the Void Beast issue. The Sound of Silence :Description: Uniquities has pulled some levers to get you to the front of the line for access to two major magics. Go to the Athenaeum of Sound and Silence and speak with the Bursar. :History: Quest given by Figaro Finch after he mentions having arranged things for Juniper in his non-literal quest to unlock Still and Vibrational magic. Completed Quests Shown in order of completion. Seven Bells for Seven Hells :Description: The description for this quest is never seen, but it was completed after Juniper collected seven Souls for Amaryllis' Soulcycle by stabbing recently dead people's hearts or heads with a spiraled spike and dropping their souls into a glass jar. :History: Amaryllis gave Juniper this quest while she was working on fixing the Soulcycle with the intention of escaping the town of Comfort together. He got one of the souls from a corpse of a Fuchsia Coterie member near Amaryllis, four others from ones he killed himself, another from a random guy in the Shire Reeve's office, and the final soul from Amaryllis' latest victim, Poulus Cambria. Comfort Zone :Description: The description for this quest is never seen, but presumably it's something to the effect of 'Fight your way out of Comfort!', and is completed when Juniper escapes the town on Amaryllis' Soulcycle. :History: Unwittingly given by Amaryllis when she mentions having to fight their way out of Comfort. Completed after Juniper and Amaryllis do just that while riding a Soulcycle. Out of the Frying Pan :Description: The description for this quest is never seen, but presumably it's something to the effect of 'Reach Silmar City!', and is completed when Juniper finds a way in. :History: Unwittingly given by Amaryllis when she brought up reaching Silmar City. Quest progressed by Amaryllis when she mentioned its gates were unbreachable. Further progressed when Juniper correctly deduced there might be outflow pipes leading into the sewers at a nearby river and reached those pipes. Finally completed when Juniper made it into Silmar City. Heading Off the Skin Mage :Description: Leonold has placed the Fool’s Choker around your neck. Disable it, kill him, or circumvent it before he kills you. :History: Quest given by the Game when Leonold Pavran placed a deadly tattoo around Juniper's neck. Finally completed when Fenn stabbed Leonold in the head, killing him safely after Juniper had managed to move the tattoo to his shoulder. Into the Fryer :Description: The teleportation key lies in a secret research facility nestled into the top level of Sorian’s Castle, one of the six corporate castles in Silmar City. Get the key, find Amaryllis, and leave before her friends show up. :History: Quest given by the Game after Out of the Frying Pan was completed. . Finally completed when Juniper, Fenn and Amaryllis slayed the entirety of Fireteam Blackheart while in possession of the Teleportation Key, which allowed them to teleport out of Silmar City. Mothballs :Description: According to Amaryllis, one of her ancestral homes lies empty with riches bound to her within it. Unfortunately, it’s quite some distance away through hostile territory. Prepare carefully. :History: Given by Amaryllis when she suggests plundering the abandoned Caer Laga for treasure. Finally completed when they arrive at Caer Laga, after Juniper exits the glove Amaryllis was carrying. Exit Strategy :Description: You are stranded in the desert with limited food and water, no access to magic unless you want to risk being gutted by feral thaum-seekers, and a wounded party member. Hope you prepared carefully! :History: Quest given by the Game when Juniper mentioned their remaining amount of resource when stranded at the Datura Desert, having lost access to their Teleportation Key. Progressed when Juniper made a rocket to escape Caer Laga but accidentally crashed into the desert again. Finally completed when Juniper exploited Bone and Blood magic to make it to Barren Jewel and escape the thaum-seekers. Your Princess is in Another Castle :Description: Amaryllis has been captured by the gold mage of Barren Jewel, Isaac Aumann. Find her, rescue her, and there might even be a kiss at the end. :History: Quest given by the Game after Isaac Aumann captures Amaryllis and leaves Caer Laga. Completed after Juniper, Fenn and Grak defeat him and get her back. Unihorn :Description: Travel to the Aon Adharc Glen and kill a unicorn, then allow Amaryllis to drink from its healing blood. :History: Quest given by Fenn after Amaryllis suggests killing an unicorn to heal her Rat rot. Quest completed after the Party slays the unicorn and drinks its blood, which incidentally makes her high as fuck. Slice His Stupid Head Off :Description: You still have to worry about the Foreign Security Director of Anglecynn, Larkspur Prentiss. He’ll have you running like rats, afraid of the light, so long as he lives. Figure out a way to lure him somewhere, then do as the quest title says. :History: Quest given by Fenn when she suggests murdering Larkspur Prentiss instead of letting him chase them forever. Finally completed when they fight his group and Amaryllis slays him. Crimes Against the Soul :Description: Journey to the autonomous prison on Sulid Isle and retrieve the criminal Fallatehr Whiteshell from his confinement there. :History: Quest given by Amaryllis when she suggests breaking out Fallatehr Whiteshell to use his Soul magic expertise to help with Joon's Boneitis, having learned of his existence thanks to her great-grandfather's amulet. Quest completed when the Party helps him escape the prison and Juniper unlocks a new Companion. Soul Responsibility :Description: You have killed Fallatehr Whiteshell, whom you released from prison, before he could do much lasting damage on the world. :History: Quest completed, before it was even given, in the process of slaying Fallatehr Whiteshell. Boneitis :Description: You used up the power in your bones and it’s not going to come back without some serious magic applied to it. :History: Quest given by Bormann when he mentions Juniper's bone problem has no easy solution. Eventually progressed when Fenn found and shared information about the problem being potentially fixable with Soul magic. The quest updates to suggest finding a Soul Mage that can fix it. Further progressed after Fallatehr teaches Juniper enough to unlock Essentialism and heal a single bone. Finally completed after Juniper pays a man to let him copy the man's ribs, which allows him to replace them in his body. A Room of One’s Own :Description: The Boundless Pit is a mile wide and infinitely deep, a chasm from which little returns. The tuung call it their home, and imperial law agrees, but infinity is a large place, and a secure home stays stuck to the wall, waiting to light up with activity once more. Kuum Doona awaits. :History: Quest given by Amaryllis when she suggests making Kuum Doona their new base of operations. Completed when Juniper reaches Kuum Doona and convinces the house's avatar to take a chance on their group. Pregnant Virgin Princess :Description: Amaryllis has accepted the gift of Yaxukasu Axad. In nine months, she will give rebirth to Solace, and the world will once again have a druid -- if there’s a locus to provide her a grove. (Companion Quest) :History: Quest given by the Game after Amaryllis takes part in the ritual of Yaxukasu Axad. Quest finally completed, not when Amaryllis gives birth to Solace, but when the locus turns her into a toddler able to use her druid powers again. The Name of the Beast :Description: Go to the Athenaeum of Speculation and Scrutiny and warn them of the word that no one can be allowed to say. :History: Quest given by the Game after Juniper explains the significance of the name of the Beast and why the dream-skewered might be a ticking time bomb. Quest completed when Masters reveals there are no dream-skewered that could know it. Straddling Worlds :Description: There are others like you, those with dreams of a place called Earth. The so-called dream-skewered are studied at the Athenaeum of Speculation and Scrutiny. You can travel there to find out more. :History: Juniper's second quest, unwittingly given by Amaryllis when she suggested consulting with the Athenaeum of Speculation and Scrutiny about Juniper's Dream-skewered problem. Eventually, this quest led Juniper's Party into Speculator Masters's domain, the Illusion magic Exclusion Zone where Masters revealed that there were only ever five dream-skewered, and they were not particularly interesting. The quest was completed after Juniper successfully defeated Masters' illusions and escaped his domain. We’re Going To Need Books, Lots of Books :Description: The latest report from the ‘Infinite’ Library is that the world will stop publishing books roughly two years from now. The man who left the library changed the future, and if you go in, you’ll change the future too -- but perhaps that’s for the best. :History: Quest given by Heshnel when he explains the world might end two years from now according to the Infinite Library. While it may have been completed after Raven mentions the remaining time changing to one hundred twenty years, it either silently disappeared from the interface or was completed offscreen. As the Spirit Moves You :Description: There are no spirit mages left alive. The art has been dead for some five hundred years, and Uther was the one to kill it. Though the books have all been destroyed since long ago, there is one place where books can never be entirely removed from. Once you find the entrance to the Infinite Library, you might be able to find the lost power. :History: Quest unwittingly given by Raven when she mentions Spirit magic as a potential solution to Juniper's level-up problem. Completed when Juniper finally unlocks Spirit skill after reading the Uskine Neverdah. All That Glitters :Description: Return to Darili Irid with Grakhuil once da has gathered enough gold to satisfy da nad self-imposed penance to da nad former clan. Speak with Grak to learn more. (Companion Quest) :History: Given by Fenn while impersonating Grak and asking Juniper to accompany him to Darili Irid to satisfy his penance. Quest updated after Grak explains what really happened to Darili Irid. Finally completed when Juniper and Grak deliver the gold and Juniper convinces Grak to try to make a life. Mome Rath, the Forgotten :Description: Presumably, something to the effect of defeating Mome Rath, but never seen, the quest completed text is included instead: Mome Rath, the Forgotten - Mome Rath has fallen, his corpse evermore a record of his existence. (This quest cannot be repeated if another Mome Rath is summoned from beyond space and time.) :History: Hidden quest, only revealed after Juniper completed it by slaying Mome Rath. Unknown Harold Quest :Description: Description never seen. Presumably, something to the effect of disabling Ellio and Harold and stopping their world-ending plot. Might be the same quest as The Sound of Silence. :History: Hidden quest, completed offscreen after editing Ellio's values with Soul magic and ending his plot. Failed Quests This section includes the Quests that can no longer be completed for whatever reason. Summer's End :Description: Return to the place where Fenn received her scars and bring justice to the elves. (Companion Quest) :History: Quest given by Fenn when she states her intention of avenging her father. . The quest disappears from the interface after her untimely death.